


Bad Wolf Bay

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doomsday AU, F/M, I did this, baby au, because clearly i like pain, tumblr thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it fic/AU for the episode Doomsday, inspired by this tumblr post:<br/>http://daleksandtimelordsandpearsohmy.tumblr.com/post/41734188347/<br/>this is sort of becoming a thing i do.<br/>fluffy opened ended happy-ish ending.<br/>Completely and utterly Rose/Ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf Bay

“It translates as ‘Bad Wolf Bay.’”

Rose was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She didn’t want to fracture that quickly. The Doctor, _her_ Doctor, looked well.

She’d been driving around the world like a madwoman and when she heard him say they had only two minutes, she felt as if the ground had vanished from beneath her feet.

“It takes an awful lot of power for me to be seeing you. I’m orbiting around a super nova. Burning up a sun to say goodbye.”

Rose hoped she wasn’t imagining the crack in his voice she heard.

“Just goodbye? But there’s so many more things I want to say. I just can’t think of anything!”

The tears that threatened merely to sting now fell out, spilled over her cheeks as Rose hugged her arms close, wishing that it was the Doctor holding her instead.

He glanced behind them at the group huddled by the jeep,

“You’ve still got Mister Mickey then?” A familiar grin spread over his face, even though he was counting down the seconds inside his head. They were running out of time, and he was making small talk about the idiot.

Rose nodded, and blinked away another set of tears,

“Yep. There’s five of us now. Got mum, dad, Mickey and the baby.”

The counting stopped.

The Doctor’s mind went blank of all thoughts, and he could barely find the strength to form the next words,

“You’re not…”

Rose laughed, utter despair and sadness breaking through the normally joyful sound,

“Yep. Can you believe it? I’m going to be a mum. There’ll be more Tyler’s running around here someday.”

The Doctor couldn’t feel the TARDIS beneath his feet, nor the sea breeze against his face, all he could feel at that moment, in that instant, was the fact he couldn’t abandon her.

“You mean it?”

Rose nodded,

“Yeah. Good thing I’m not just stuck back in the shop. There’s a Torchwood here you know. I figure I know a bit about aliens, shouldn’t be too difficult to get a job there.”

The Doctor managed a smile, even while his thoughts were whirling at a million miles a minute,

“Rose Tyler, defender of Earth.”

She smiled too, trying to fend off the next wave of tears,

“Will I ever see you again?”

The Doctor hadn’t been able to answer that in the positive before, but that was before he _knew_. He would rip apart all of space and time to protect her and the life inside her.

“Yes. I don’t care what it takes.”

Rose moved forward suddenly, as if to embrace him, before remembering he was merely a projection.

Just vapor in the wind.

He still looked solid enough.

“I love you.”

Three words that only made his resolve harder.

The Doctor looked into her eyes, and made a final quip, even though his voice was barely above a whisper,

“Quite right too.”

Rose managed a watery chuckle, and would have certainly smacked him.

The Doctor inhaled deeply, and straightened up,

“And I suppose, it’s only fair that I tell you, Rose Tyler…”

He winked out of existence, and Rose choked back another sob.

She knew what he was going to say. Deep down. But this wasn’t it. They hadn’t really said goodbye. It wasn’t over.

*

Aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor stared at the opposite wall, and he felt tears slip down his face.

“I love you too.”

He leapt to action, pulling knobs, and pushing levers. He’d find a way back to her, his Rose.

If it took him an entire century, he’d find a way.

***


End file.
